Crossroad Station
Crossroad Station is the name of a pocket universe attached to the Vudrai Nui Alternate Universe. Since its formation, the Agency of the Olmak has converted it to a waystation for entry into the Vudrai Nui Universe. History As the Agency of the Olmak began growing for the first time and its agents began taking on missions to free universes of growing potential multiversal threats, they began experiencing a rise of immigration into their universe. Realizing the waves of immigrants and refugees, at the recommendation of Baron Telravarn, the politburo of barons heading the organization decided to convert the adjacent pocket dimension into a way-station by which they could vet immigrants and weed out potential threats to their organization. Following this, a powerful barrier was generated, generally protecting the universe from external access through the dimension gates. As it stands, regular Olmaks cannot penetrate the barrier, although when their power is amplified somehow, or when a more powerful tool is used, it is possible to penetrate the barrier. Because almost no individuals can access more powerful instruments, Crossroad Station is the only possible entry point. The way station's purpose is twofold. Not only is it the place through which all refugees or individuals seeking to join the Agency enter the universe, but it is also the station that monitors all communications powerful enough to travel between dimensions. From here, mission directors and handlers send communications to their respective agents. Because the station is located in a pocket universe instead of a regular universe, transmissions sent out don't have to penetrate the same barriers. Landscape Because Crossroad Station is the only location to inhabit its pocket universe, the station and the universe have become nearly synonymous. The building itself is shaped like an upside-down diamond building, with its largest width about as long as its tallest height. Flying around the station are some satellites and small ships, although these are generally there to monitor the station. The building itself has no doors in or out, as it is expected travelers will make use of dimension-travel capacities to enter or leave. Those travelling into the dimension will find themselves automatically warped to the front hall, but Agents of the Olmak can travel wherever they are designated. Locations Crossroad Station is built such that, with the exception of the Central Data Chamber, the more exclusive chambers and rooms are found in the thinner sections of the diamond, while less exclusive levels are found around the widest level, Level Three. Commoners spend most of their time on Level Three while job applicants are brought to Levels Four and Five. The Central Data Chamber, the Station's access point of the Agency's powerful database, is located on the lowest level, despite being one of the most exclusive. Known Inhabitants * Agent Cerevena (Chief of Operations) * Agent Derkin (Head of Security/Taskforce Officer) * Customs Officers ** Agent Terp * Other Agents of the Olmak * Refugees * Travellers * Agency Job Applicants Trivia * The primary purpose of Crossroad Station is comparable to that of Ellis Island or Angel Island. * CBW has a Discord Server named this, for a very similar reason. Category:User:ToaGonel Category:User:FireDrag1091 Category:Universes